


No plot at all

by Flamestrikereaglesus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, No Plot, Parrotshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamestrikereaglesus/pseuds/Flamestrikereaglesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun and Sawatari getting it on</p>
            </blockquote>





	No plot at all

**Author's Note:**

> DIS IS MAH FIRST NSFW THING DAT I HAVE EVER POSTED LOL  
> Oh it's the first thing I've posted on here....  
> Oh yeah this Fanfiction is only for shits and giggles no angsty stuff sadly I wish I was good at that.

**Shun bent down, grabbing the zip of Shingo’s trousers. He slowly pulled it down followed suit by the trousers themselves revealing his bare legs and his underpants. Shun gazed at the view before him, he could see Shingo’s bulging penis throbbing within his boxers as though he was dying to receive some attention from Shun’s mouth, as he gazed up at Shingo’s blushing face he smirked,**

**“I didn’t think you would be so happy to see me Sawatari”.**

**Shingo looked away in embarrassment and tried to keep a straight face to avoid Shun from catching his lie**

**“Shut up! It’s not like that…”.**

**This only turned shun on even more, he could feel his own erection stretching through his pants, with a few quick movements he removed his bottom layered clothes enabling his dick to fully stretch out. Shingo couldn’t help but stare at it, as he thought of what Shun was going to do to him he felt himself becoming more and more aroused which Shun noticed pretty easily.**

**“I think it’s finally time I gave you some real attention Sawatari”.**

**He roughly pulled down Shingo’s boxers and began flicking his tongue on the tip of his dick, Shingo began to make faint moaning sounds which became more audible as Shun proceeded to suck on his penis.**

**“Ahh… ahh… Shun… not so fast…”**

**Through sheer lust and excitement Shun ignored his request and instead began to speed up the pace, bobbing his head up and down. With one of his hands he started to rub at his own dick using the same pace he was whilst sucking Shingo’s member. This made Shingo moan even more and after a while he realised that he couldn’t keep it in for much longer**

**“Ahh…Shun… I… I’m going to Ahhh… Cum….”**

**Shun continued sucking, clearly wanting Shingo’s cum to fill his mouth a few seconds later he felt a warm liquid oozing from Shingo’s dick and swallowed it, using his tongue he licked of the remaining cum of Shingo’s member and his mouth. He wanted more he thought to himself, after all he hasn’t been fully satisfied yet, not while he still had his own erection to take care of. Shingo began to breathe heavily as Shun stood up and walked behind him**

**“You’re dirty Shun… very dirty…” He said.**

**Shun spread Shingo’s ass cheeks and positioned himself to enter, Shingo gasped and yelled in both pain and pleasure as Shun continuously thrusted his dick in and out of his ass, he felt himself becoming hard again.**

**“Ahhh… please…f-fas-“**

**“You want me to go faster?” Shun interjected “What happened to your requests to go slower you kinky boy”**

**“Fuck off… AHHH!”**

**A long string of cum shot out from his dick making Shun chuckle at the fact that he wasn’t very good at holding it in, Shingo’s cheeks became even redder from embarrassment. Shun continued to plunge his dick inside Shingo, successfully receiving a scream of delight from him every time he hit the prostate, even now though Shun felt himself reaching his limits. Without warning he came inside Shingo who groaned as he felt the substance fill up inside of him.**

**“You ass Shun, you could have warned me”.**

**Shun laughed almost mockingly**

**“And what would be the fun in that?”**

**Sawatari just tutted as they both proceeded to put their clothes back on.**

**El Fin**


End file.
